Lisa Atwood
'''Elizabeth "Lisa" Atwood '''is a Straight A student who is named after her Aunt Elizabeth. Petite with classic good looks, Lisa dresses in designer clothes. Lisa struggles to overcome the ‘good girl’ image and is eager to take on new challenges to prove her strength and stamina. Lisa starts out riding Patch, the perfectly trained ‘push-button’ school pony at Pine Hollow. Eventually she graduates to riding horse Yellowish dun tan horse is her horse starlight he is a Gelding he is a 5 -year-ld horse Lisa is determined to make a show jumper out of ter horse is starlight but the blue ribbon remains delusive. Because her mother, Eleanor, lives her life through Lisa, she wants her daughter to be the best at everything. Thus, Lisa is a classic over-achiever and perfectionist. She is always striving to be that little bit better than everybody else is so although she is a loyal friend to Carole and Stevie, there is always that edge of rivalry between them to keep things interesting. Lisa gets on well with boys and they really respond to her, because she is such a good listener about any problem they might have. And the advice she gives is always spot-on. Lisa’s mother is a determined social climber and she sees the horse world as a way of her daughter being accepted into the ‘right’ circles. As well as the riding lessons, Lisa takes ballet, clarinet, art and tennis classes and she is envious of girls who can go home after school and just veg. out. Lisa’s younger sister, Melanie, has now been enrolled at Pine Hollow and unfortunately for Lisa, this means she will always be underfoot. Lisa has grown from her initial insecure start at Pine Hollow to being an integral part of the place with close bonds with Stevie and Carole. But Lisa has another, unexpected side to her character – and it is horses, which bring it out. Yes, she is a perfectionist and over-achiever, but she has a way with horses – in fact all animals – which is almost uncanny. This bond and intuition with horses is particularly strong when it comes to the wild stallion, Diablo. Ten years later, she becomes a mother to her daughter, Mia and is married to John Hutchins. Horse Her first lesson horse was Patch until she graduated to Prancer in "Jumping to Conclusions". Friends She is a member of The Saddle Club Carole and Stevie begin liking her when she saves Stevie and Comanche's lives but Stevie snd Carole doesn't like Jillian much she is always too weird and a terrible friend to Carole and Stevie they get her all worked up and she started to to cry and her friend Lisa steps in to sav her friend from her friends and they stared at her and made her look really bad she said enough guys enough is enough ad Lisa gets mrs. Reg to get her son max from bullied by Carole and Stevieand Lisa did save her and Jillian is Lisa best friend is Lisa befriended Jillian but Lisa likes her Like the rest of the SC she likes Jillian. Trivia *Lisa's favorite color is starlet orange . *Lisa is good at making smoothies . *Lisa had to have an emergency appendectomy in "Over the Bit *In Season 3, Lisa has a lavender red pGrooming Kit for starlight . *Lisa once had a severe riding accident that left her in a coma for a while And Cut her left forearm She keeps a private diary In the first two seasons Lisa has medium length curly brown hair She bites her nails. *In "Itchy", Lisa tells Carole that she's allergic to Daisies after she gave her some as an Apology present for getting mad and angry and frustrated and annoyed and upset at her when Lisa did the right thing and told Mrs. Reg about her allergy symptoms. *In The Saddle Club remake, Lisa married John Hutchins and had a daughter, Mia. Who is passionate about horseback riding like her mother. Category:Saddle Club Category:THE SADDLE CLUB Category:THE SADDLE CLUB 1 Category:English girls Category:Characters Category:Females